Beyblade: Spirits of Steel
by X-ray99
Summary: A warrior spirit named Clasher escaped from a world on the edge of collapse and decided to have his bey adventurers with a human named Victor. Atlas, (who now hunts him down) is pair up with a human who haves a bone to pick with Victor. Rated T just in case


_Disclaimer: Do not own Beyblade. _

_But anyway, do you guys think I should tell the stories from two different point of views? (One is clasher, The other is Victor.)_

_ Review and tell me!_

* * *

_Beyblade: The Spirit of Steel_

As I break through the front lines with my comrades. My two best friends, two other human based spirits named Clasher the fighter, and Blaster the wizzard, was taking down enemies from different races of spirits. We were all fighting…for something. Was it similar to what these earthlings call…money?...No…Did we fight because of what we believed in and our religion?…No…Was we simply fighting for freedom?...I guess…No, it was something different. We were fighting for a light….Now I remember!

We were trying to escape our world. Our world was on the edge of collapse….We were all spirits, Spirits of steel that is. Everyone one of us, was born to stop the other. On a world parallel to earth, we were created based on another existence.

I am a spirit of steel. My name: Slasher. There is one more enemy I had to face before getting to the light. The Titan like foe stood in my way. It attacked by hammering his arm.

Its name: Atlas

I stuck my shield out and absorbed the blow. I afterwards sent the energy I got back towards him. He fell, but only dazed. Only for a second. I dashed past him and into the light. Blaster and Clasher were with me. They got through. However, when I was about to enter, Atlas stopped me and closed the portal. Another long miserable life in this poor world. If I don't make it for the next portal, it would surely be the last, before everything in this world is destroyed…including me. As I survive another five spirit years in this world, the portal is shown to open again.

Making sure I would best this time, I trained like no other. When I confronted him again I engaged in a fierce battle. His foot alone was about ten times bigger than me. I knew I would not win, but I also knew that I did not need to win, just get pass him.

"Why… Why are you keeping me from entering?" I yelled.

He said nothing as he tries to punch me. I used my shield again and directed the impact back at him. He fell down.

"That is why…you are too powerful to become one with the other world." Atlas said as he tries to stomp me. I dodged the attack and ran up his leg. It took me a while and he trying to shake me off was not helping, but I managed to get to his head. When I got to the top, I could no longer see the ground beyond the clouds. I jumped up as high as I can, grab my axe and brought the hammer down.

"Head Splitter!" I screamed as I plummet down swinging my axe on to his head. I unleashed one more attack on his leg after I hit the ground by bashing my shield against the ground, absorbing the impact, transferring it to my sword and swinging it. "Raging Slash!"

I managed to knock him out for about twelve seconds…which is enough for me to do it, enough for me to enter the Light and whatever it is behind. I could see him following me, but it was too late for him, I have escaped the world of spirits…then everything went blank

There was nothing except white…an endless void of a white abyss.

"_Sigh*_ Guess I cannot live happily" I said to myself. Then I notice something. The white is gone; however, I was on a black hard surface.

"Hey Victor, what's that in the middle of the street?" I heard…someone say.

I felt myself being picked up by something.

"It's a Beyblade!" the other boy said.

When I looked at him, I saw a teenager with black hair, yellow eyes, and wore strange clothes. More specifically, a green jacket, blue jeans, yellow T-shirt, and black shoes not made from metal.

I then saw something in his eyes…I saw my reflection. I was not there. Instead it was some kind of…round thing. I examine myself and figured that that yellow thing in the middle with my helm drawn on it is my current source of sight. The Ring that is directly surrounding my…-eyes?- is white. There is some kind of wheel that actually reminds me of my sword. It is nice and smooth and has the same design written on it. The wheel itself is a blade sticking outwards. A wheel under the top is something that resembles my shield. If I could guess, I would say it haves the ability to absorb impact and send it back. The last part is a tip of some sort.

"What am I, a spinning top!?" I yelled angrily as the teenager spin on a table.

I did not realize he even moved from the street since I was too focused in…myself…I guess.

I guess he did not hear me, but both he and I notice the shine on my ring as I did say something. Sigh*…what am I…and what happened to Clasher and Blaster….most importantly, what happened to Atlas!

* * *

Reminder: Tell me rather I should start another story with Victor's point of view, keep it with Clasher's point of view, or just change them from time to time in the review.


End file.
